De la mano
by Dan KcaYOLO
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste como es que en muchas ocasiones el conocer a una persona te puede cambiar la vida por completo?. Alfred y el resto de su familia se acaban de mudar para comenzar una nueva etapa. Esto lleva a el héroe a conocer a quien lo llevará a un aventura en donde la felicidad se encontraría al final. UsaMex. AU Humano. -Algunos OC's-.
1. Y con esto se da un comienzo -Parte 1-

Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencia: Algunos OCs.

Oc de México/Isabel Hernández Aragón (Aunque en este fic se llamará Isabel Fernández Aragón) es propiedad de Dan KcaYOLO, osea, mia

* * *

**_Y con esto se da un comienzo_**

**_- Parte 1 -_**

- Aun sigo sin comprender porque esto es necesario. - Empezó a bufar un niño de cabello despeinado rubio, ojos verdes y cejas espesas que tenía la apariencia de tener unos 10 años, mientras estaba sentado en la parte trasera de una camioneta familiar junto con otros 2 niños mas pequeños.

- Arthur, ya te dije que sí es necesario. Daniel por fin obtuvo el trabajo que siempre anheló, lo que menos que debemos hacer es apoyarlo en todo lo que el haga. - Dijo una mujer de idéntica apariencia al niño, quien estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, mientras tomaba la mano de su llamado esposo, quien era el que conducía la camioneta.

- Ya lo sé. ¿Pero mudarnos de estado?, ¿no te parece eso algo extremo?. -

- _He he_, ya verás Arthur, te divertirás mucho. - El llamado Daniel de cabello ondulado rubio y ojos azules, le dedicaba darle una sonrisa desde el retrovisor a su querido hijastro mientras le devolvía el apretón de mano a su esposa.

- _Ha_, lo dudo mucho Daniel. Sigo pensando que esta mudanza solo puede ir de mal en peor para mi. - Arthur se encontraba recargando su cabeza en la ventana del automóvil, solo para quejarse mas.

- ¡Arthur!, hijo, ¿qué te he dicho sobre los pensamientos pesimistas?. Nunca dejan algo bueno, solo empeoran mas tu actitud. -

- Déjalo Alice, el piensa en este momento de esa forma, pero ya verás como pronto cambiara su forma de pensar, _ha ha_. -Daniel seguía mirando de forma burlona a Arthur desde el espejo retrovisor del auto, hasta que se dió cuenta de algo. - Arthur, ¿Alfred y Matthew se durmieron?. - El hombre se dió cuenta que sus 2 gemelos se encontraban profundamente dormidos.

- ¿Qué?... a, es cierto, durante el viaje Alfred me contó que estaba muy cansado porque la emoción del viaje lo había dejado despierto toda la noche, por lo que deduzco que ya no aguntó mas y se durmió, y Matthew... no lo sé, supongo que estaba igual de cansado y se durmió. -

- _Awww_, ¿no son hermosos mis 2 hijos?. - Alice se inclinó para acariciar el cabello del gemelo menor, Matthew, mientras le dedicaba una cálida mirada al mayor, Alfred.

Queda mencionar que, a pesar de ser gemelos, Alfred y Matthew tenían pequeñas diferencias en apariencia y muy diferentes personalidades, muy destacables para sus cinco años de edad. Alfred resultó ser mucho mas energético y activo que Matthew, y poseía el cabello lacio de Alice y los ojos Azules de Daniel. Mientras que Matthew era mucho mas calmado que Alfred, además de que tenía el cabello ondulado de su padre y ojos color violeta, que según varios familiares, eran los ojos de su difunta abuela paterna, proveniente de Canadá. Aunque al parecer, ninguno de los gemelos heredó las espesas cejas de su madre Alice y de su medio hermano Arthur.

- Sería perfecto si les pudiera sacar una foto a Alfred y a Matthew en este momento, pero la cámara se quedó sin batería. - Alice empezó a hacer un drama solo porque no le podía sacar una foto a su par de angelitos dormidos. - Oh, pero tengo mi celular... Arthur, ¿me puedes hacer el favor de hacerte el dormido para tomar una foto de mis 3 hijos descansando?. -

- ¡Claro que no lo haré madre!. - Arthur se despegó de la ventana solo para poder reclamarle todo sonrojado a su madre la ridícula idea que se le había ocurrido a esta.

- ¡Oh!, hijo, imagínate si no hubiera conocido a Daniel y siguiéramos viviendo en Inglaterra en este momento. En Londres llueve todo el tiempo, ya te imagino mucho mas sombrío de lo que eres ahora. - Alice comentó eso en una forma graciosa, solo para hacer enojar aun mas a su pequeño inglés.

- _Ha ha_, tranquila Alice. No es que el auto-proclamado caballero sea gris, la causa es la edad. Muy pronto comenzará la etapa de la rebeldía y el descontrol. -

- ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, Daniel?! Si yo aun tengo 10 años. - El proclamado caballero inglés se encontraba todavía rojo de lo que se encontraba momentos antes.

- Arthur tiene razón, el es muy pequeño aun como para ya haber iniciado la adolescencia. -

- Oh vamos cariño, solo bromeaba. Pero debemos prepararnos, porque haciendo cuentas, en unos 3 años Arthur iniciará con esa etapa. Y míralo de esta forma, todavía tenemos unos ocho años para disfrutar de Alfred y Matthew antes de que llegue la adolescencia. -

- ¡Ya no digas esas cosas, Daniel!. Me pone triste el saber que mis tres niños crecerán y ya no me apreciarán cuando se hagan mayores. - Alice empezó a hacer un segundo drama en el automóvil. Si había una cosa que no soportara la madre inglesa, era imaginarse que sus hijos se hicieran adultos y ya no la necesitaran.

- Madre... deja de hacer ese escándalo. De todas maneras, aun sigo molesto por el hecho de tenernos que mudar a una ciudad nueva. Y me molesta mas por el hecho de convertirme en vecino del estúpido de Francis. - Parecía que Arthur decía el nombre de su primo francés como si estuviera escupiendo veneno.

- Hijo... no me digas que... ¿te molesta el hecho de hacerte vecino de tu tía Francine, tu tío Bernard y de tu primo Francis?. -

- Si, bueno... en parte, me agradan el tío Bernard y la tía Francine, pero el hecho de vivir en frente de Francis me hace enfurecer, el se la pasa molestándome y solo me llama cejudo idiota. -

- Vamos hijo, mi sobrino no puede ser tan malo contigo. -

- Eso lo dices tú, pero es el hijo de tu primo, obviamente te parece encantador. Pero ponte en mi lugar, yo lo odio, y no me importa tu opinión, que no cambiaré de idea. -

- Bueno eso es una lástima, pero a mi me emociona la idea de vivir enfrente de mi primo y de Francine. Pero piensalo de esta forma, la mudanza también puede ser una gran oportunidad para estrechar lazo. -

- Sigo dudando aquello.- Arthur volvió a recostarse en su asiento, para poder descansar un poco mas antes de llegar a la nueva casa.

Si era cierto que desde que Arthur tenía memoria, nunca pudo llevarse bien con su primo segundo Francis. A pesar de que solo se llevaban un año, siendo el francés el mayor, perecía que desde que Arthur nació, su relación comenzó con un odio casi instantaneo.

El resto del camino siguió normal, Arthur decidió dormirse, y Alfred y Matthew no parecían cambiar de idea, Alice estaba escuchando música y Daniel se la pasó con los ojos puestos en la carretera.

( ≧ヮ≦)

- ... eh... ¿en dónde... estamos?. -

Arthur ya se había despertado de su sueño, y se sorprendió por lo que veía. Al parecer, se había dormido durante un buen rato, pues antes de tomar esa "pequeña" siesta, seguían en la carretera, pero ahora que Arthur estaba despierto, al panorama había cambiado por completo. Ya no se podían ver las montañas y tampoco se podían escuchar el claxon los trailers que viajaban a toda velocidad por la carretera, ahora solo se podían ver cientos de casas, por lo que Arthur dedujo que se ahora se encontraban en las faldas de la ciudad, exacto, en los suburbios, lo que significaba que faltaba poco para llegar a su nueva casa.

- ... Oye, Alfred, despierta. - Arthur empezó a mover lentamente a su hermano, quien estaba recostado en sus piernas.

- ... ¿qué cosa?... ¿Arthur?, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?, ¿ya llegamos a la nueva casa?. - Alfred, con un aire soñoliento, le cuestionaba a su hermano mayor, mientras trataba de sentarse.

- Eso es lo que parece. -

- ... ¡es cierto!. ¡Matthew!, ¡Matthew!, ¡despierta!. - El pequeño Alfred, quien parecía haberse despertado, empezó a sacudir a Matthew y a gritar de alegría.

- ¿Qué?... ¡Alfred!, ¡Alfred!, ¡te escucho, ¡te escucho!. Solo deja de gritarme en el oído, ¡ya desperté!. - Matthew se tapaba los oídos para evitar que los gritos de su hermano le lastimaran los oídos.

- Lo lamento _bro. -_

_- _¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?. - Matthew, apegándose mas a su osito blanco de peluche, le preguntó a su hermano. Se empezaba a cuestionar a si mismo el cual sería la nueva razón por la cual Alfred se estuviera descontrolando... otra vez.

- ¡Solo mira por la ventana, _little bro_!. - Alfred al decir esto empezó a señalar por la ventana a su hermano para que Matthew se diera cuenta de en donde estaban.

- ¡Increíble!. ¡Esto no se parece nada a los departamentos en los que solíamos vivir antes!. ¿No te emociona esto, Arthur?. -

- La verdad Matthew, preferiría regresar a esos departamentos a bajar del auto para empezar a desempacar la ropa, a bajar los muebles del camión de la mudanza, entre otras cosas. -

- _Ha ha ha ha._ Arthur, si tu madre estuviera despierta en este momento, ella te diría su famosilla frase " ¡Arthur! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre los pensamientos pesimistas?. Nunca dejan algo bueno, solo empeoran mas tu actitud" _ha ha_. - Daniel había producido en sorna una imitación de la voz de su esposa contando la oración que siempre le dedicaba esta a Arthur. El seguía riendo, hasta que...

- _Ha ha ha ha h_- AUCH!. ¡Alice!, cariño, ¿por qué me golpeaste?. - Daniel se encontraba sobándose con una mano la nuca, pues su "amorosa" esposa le había dado un buen golpe.

- Oh, ¿acaso te lastimé "querido" esposo?. - Alice parecía estar muy molesta, pero parece que a su esposo eso le importo poco.

- _HA HA HA HA HA_. Deberías haber tu expresión cariño. _HA HA HA HA HA_ -

- _HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA_. -

Pronto Alice se dio cuenta de que ahora era el pequeño Alfred quien acompañaba a Daniel en un dúo de risas. Un pequeño detalle que odiaba, y a la vez adoraba, era que Alfred había heredado la ruidosa, insoportable, escandalosa, pero amada risa de su padre.

- ... me toco una familia de extraños. - Era Arthur quien comentaba esta vez. Pero antes de volver a recibir otro regaño por parte de su madre, un pequeño detalle les tomo a la familia de rubios por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué les parece chicos?. - Daniel se encontraba emocionado, pero, ¿por qué?. - Les presento su nueva casa. - Esto lo dijo apuntando hacia una casa, al parecer con un letrero de vendida en ella.

Después de todo un largo viaje, Arthur había llegado a la peor parte de su pesadilla desde que se enteró que se tendrían de mudar. ¿Qué pasaría ahora en adelante?.

( ≧ヮ≦)

* * *

De esta forma daré inicio con mi primer fic UsaMex. Se que no es muy común en los fics de Hetalia poner a tu OC como humano, pero siempre se puede intentar algo nuevo. Pondré muchas mas naciones, aunque el árbol genealógico de todos estará medio confuso, pero creo que pronto le entenderan. (Como el detalle de que puse a Francis y a Arthur como primos segundos, eso también haría que Francis fuera primo... ¿terceros?, no se como se llaman esos, de Alfred y Matthew). También habrá mas parejas, (estas las pueden ver en mi perfil), y son mis OTPs, me gustaría sentirme cómoda haciendo mi fic, y lo hago por diversión. Pero me pueden ir diciendo que otras parejas les gustaría ver en este fic que me parece que será muuuuuuuuuuy largo. Si les parece que este primer capítulo estuvo muy enfocado en Arthur, debo informar también me enfocaré en mas personajes, además de Alfred e Isabel.

Por cierto, también debo informar que no publico mis fics gracias al calendario, los subo cuando tengo la mente para hacerlos, aunque esperen como mínimo un capítulo por semana, aunque puede que en una misma semana publique hast capitulos

Déjenme por favor un comentario diciendo como les a parecido la primeraparte del prólogo de la historia, si pueden agreguen como favorito el fic y siganlo, y si quieren a mi de una vez.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Y con esto se da un comienzo -Parte 2-

Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya

Adaveriencia: Algunos OC's

Oc de México/Isabel Hernández Aragón me pertenece

* * *

**_Y con esto se da un comienzo_**

**_- Parte 2 -_**

**_-_ **¡Matthew, Arthur!, ¿no les emociona?, ¡tenemos una nueva casa!. - A Alfred le brillaban los ojos por la emoción, por poco y se encontraría brincando en su asiento.

- Si tu lo dices, Alfred. - Arthur solo se le quedaba viendo a la casa. Debido a que era el mayor, seguramente su madre lo obligaría a bajar todas las cosas del camón de mudanzas.

- ¡Vamos Matthew!. - Alfred ya no podía aguantar mas por la emoción y no tuvo mas opción mas que pasar por las piernas de Arthur para poder bajar del auto.

- ¡AGH!, ¡Alfred!, ¡¿qué es lo que te pasa?. _Bloody hell_, ¡me dolió!. - Para desgracia de Arthur, a Alfred le importó poco y terminó pisando las piernas de su hermano.

- ¡Lo siento Arthur!. - Alfred ignoraba los reclamos de su hermano mientras corría por el jardín de su nueva casa.

- Alfred, espera. - Matthew bajó del auto, decidido a seguir a su hermano en el jardín, e involuntariamente ya se encontraban ambos jugando a las atrapadas.

Arthur, Daniel y Alice decidieron bajar de la camioneta para ver mejor su nueva casa. La casa era grande, y el barrio parecía muy tranquilo y cómodo, perfecto para crecer en un ambiente familiar. Arthur dedicó su mirada en la calle de enfrente, y una expresión de enojo se mostró en su cara, enfrente de su casa se encontraba la vivienda de los Bonnefoy, ahora el pobre inglés sería el nuevo vecino del Francis. Arthur suspiró, ahora iba a convivir aun más con su insoportable primo.

- Que raro... parece que Bernard y Francine no están en casa. - Exclamó Alice, quien dirigía su mirada hacia la casa de su primo.

- Bueno, recuerda que los las 11 de la mañana. Bernard y Francine en este momento están trabajando y Francis está en la escuela. - Daniel bajaba algunas cajas de la cajuela del automóvil, y las llevaba a la entrada de la casa.

- Tienes razón. -

- ... Madre, Daniel, ¿y el camión de la mudanza?. - Arthur preguntó, mientras se recargaba en el automóvil.

- Venían detrás de nosotros todo este tiempo, no deberían estar lejos... ah, mira, está ahí. - Daniel señalaba a su hijastro hacia la esquina de la calle, y se podía ver como un camión de mudanzas se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Hijo, necesito que nos ayudes a mi y a Daniel a bajar las cosas del auto y del camión. - Alice comenzó a ayudar a su esposo a bajar las cajas que se encontraban en la cajuela del auto.

- ¡Ya sabía que me tocaría esa tarea!. - Arthur frunció el cejo, al él siempre le tocaban las tareas pesadas.

- No digas nada Arthur. Si tanto dices que eres un caballero, ayuda a tu madre a bajar el resto de las cajas y a bajar los muebles pequeños del camión. - Alice le daba un par de cajas a Arthur y le indicaba que las pusiera cerca de la entrada.

- ... Maldita sea. - Murmuró Arthur mientras seguía las indicaciones de Alice.

- Yo iré a abrir la casa, espera hijo. - Daniel apresuraba su paso para poderle abrir a su hijo la puerta de la nueva casa.

- Y nosotros en qué podemos ayudar, mamá. - Alfred cuestionó, mientras él y Matthew se acercaron a su madre, ya habían dejado de jugar y querían ayudar un poco con la mudanza.

- Ustedes 2 no nos tienen que ayudar, jueguen un rato en el jardín y cuando terminemos de bajar todo y de acomodar los mubles, los llamaré a ambos para comer un postre. ¿Les parece bien?. - Alice les acariciaba la cabeza de cada uno tiernamente, y les dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

- Está bien, mamá. - Matthew le respondió. Se giró a ver a su hermano, y se dió cuenta de que este tenía una expresión de puchero.

- Está bien. - Finalmente,. Alfred contestó.

- Me alegro, los veré en un rato mas. - Y con esto, Alice tomo las cajas que había dejado en el suelo y entró al interior de la casa, dejando a los gemelos solos en el jardín.

- ... -

- Alfred, ¿a qué quieres jugar?. - Le cuestionó Matthew a su hermano mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

- No lo sé... - Alfred acompañó a Matthew, sentándose al lado de él en el césped del jardín.

- ¿Y si jugamos otra vez a las atrapadas?. -

- Nah, ya estoy muy cansado como para correr otra vez. -

- Si, yo también.

- ... -

- ... -

- ¡Ya lo sé!. Matthew, ¿y si exploramos el vecindario un poco?. - Alfred se puso de pie emocionado, ante la gran idea que había pensado.

- No lo creo. ¿No crees que mamá y papá se molesten si nos vamos?. - Matthew se apegaba mas a su osito blanco, pero miraba atentamente a Alfred.

- Yo no pienso eso si se molestan. Papá me contó hace unos días que los suburbios son mucho mas seguros que la ciudad. Entonces, ¿qué me dices?. -

- No, no quiero. Aun no estoy seguro de que esta sea una buena idea. -

- Bueno, yo iré a la calle que da la vuelta hacia allá. Si me quieres seguir, ya sabes en donde estaré. - Alfred señalaba con la mano hacia a donde se iría, y después dejó a Matthew solo en el jardín.

Ya veremos como le irá al pequeño héroe.

**_( ≧ヮ≦)_**

Alfred seguía caminando a través del vecindario, ignoraba cuanto tiempo y que distancia llevaba caminando, pero sabía que ya llevaba un buen tiempo lejos de su casa. Además, el calor se estaba volviendo insoportable.

- Que calor hace. - Dijo Alfred mientras miraba el cielo, el cual estaba limpio de nubes, por lo que el calor salía a relucir con mayor facilidad.

Alfred decidió cambiarse del lado de la calle hacia el otro, pues este tenía mas árboles de su lado, y por lo tanto, tenía mas sombra. No cambiaba mucho de rutina durante su trayectoria, se cambiaba al lado en el que había mas sombre, pateaba la piedra o la lata que se encontrara en su camino, miraba el cielo por un buen rato, se detenía a ver las casas, cuando terminaba una calle daba vuelta hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda, en fin.

Después de un rato, Alfred llegó a un pequeño parque, el cual tenía muchos árboles y juegos para niños en el, pero no había nadie. El rubio tomó la oportunidad de descansar tranquilamente sin ser molestado, pues ya se encontraba muy cansado como para seguir caminando.

- Buah... estoy demasiado cansado como para seguir. No entiendo como las personas que salen a caminar todas las mañanas lo pueden disfrutar sin cansarse. - Se dirigió hacia un frondoso árbol, y se recostó en el tronco sentándose en las raíces de este.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, y solo se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros que se posaban en las ramas del árbol. A Alfred le empezaban a cansar los ojos y estaba dispuesto a tomar una pequeña siesta... hasta que...

- ¡Auch!, ¿pero qué?. - A Alfred le había caído algo duro en la cabeza, y con su vista empezó a buscar el objeto que lo había lastimado. - "Ciencias 6°", ¿qué rayos?. - El objeto que le había caído en la cabeza era, precisamente, un libro escolar, decidió dirigir su mirada hacia arriba, y se sorprendió por lo que veía.

Era una niña, una pequeña niña que parecía de su misma edad que estaba dormida en una de las ramas bajas del árbol. Tenía la tez bronceada, cabello largo y ondulado suelto color chocolate y un vestido de día color blanco.

- U... ¿una niña?... ¡o-oye!, ¡niña!, ¡despierta!. - Alfred comenzó a gritarle a la extraña niña para poder llamar su atención. Alfred empezaba a preguntarse quien era ella y que era lo que hacía en ese árbol.

- ... ah... ¿qué?... ¿quién eres tú?. - La extraña niña por fin se había despertado de su sueño, y abría lentamente sus ojos, los cuales demostraban unos ojos a juego con su color de pelo, mientras le dedicaba una mirada curiosa al niño que la acababa de despertar,.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en ese árbol?. -

- ¿Yo?... ¿lo que yo estoy haciendo aquí arriba?. - La pequeña se señalaba a si misma.

- Sí. -

- Pues... me dio sueño y trepé este árbol para poder dormir. - Ella ágilmente bajó del árbol para poder estar mas cerca de Alfred.

- Ya veo... hey... ¿acaso este libro es tuyo?. - Alfred alzaba el libro del suelo que parecía ser propiedad de la niña.

- Si... bueno... no. Ese es el libro de mi hermano, salí de mi casa solo para poder llevárselo porque el muy distraído lo dejó en casa. - Le contestó la niña, mientras tomaba de las manos de Alfred el libro.

- ¿Es por eso que estás fuera de tu casa?. -

- Si, pero me tuve que ir a escondidas porque no tuvimos clases en la escuela hoy y mis papás trabajan durante la mañana. -

- ¿Te escapaste?... espera... pero, ¿por qué tienes aún es libro de tu hermano?, ¿no deberías habérselo dado?. - Alfred se dio cuenta de ese pequeño dato, y se lo empezaba a cuestionar a la niña.

- ¿No crees que haces muchas preguntas?. - Le contestó bravamente la niña.

- Tranquila, solo preguntaba, ¿por qué te pones de esa forma?. - Le respondió el rubio, impresionado por la repentina actitud que había tomado la niña.

Lo que pasa es que... no recuerdo en donde queda su escuela y... - La pequeña se empezó a sonrojar, mirando hacia otra parte.

- ¿Y qué pasó?. - Alfred ya quería saber los motivos, y recibió una no muy grata respuesta.

- Estoy perdida... no se como volver a mi casa... y tampoco se donde queda la escuela de mi hermano o el trabajo de mis papás. - Le contestó la niña.

- ¡¿Estás perdida?!. - Exclamó preocupado Alfred, mientras miraba a los ojos a la niña.

- No es paras preocuparse, creo que pronto encontraré el camino de regreso a casa. - Le dijo la pequeña.

- Muy bien, solo te diré que te puedo ayudar. Me acabo de mudar y mi casa está por... - Le mencionó Alfred a la niña, pero...

- ¿En donde?. -

- ... ehhhhh... mi casa está por... está por... - Alfred se empezó a poner algo rojo y dirigía su mirada hacia la nada, parecía que buscaba respuesta.

- ... -

- ... -

- No me digas que... ¡¿tú también estás perdido?!. - Le preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

- No... lo que pasa es que... es que... creo que yo también me perdí. - Le dijó algo bajo a la niña, pero esta lo escuchó perfectamente.

- ¿Tú también saliste a escondidas de tu casa?. -

- Algo parecido, le dije a mi hermano, pero... mis papás están bajando las cosas del camón de la mudanza y no les dije que me iría a explorar el vecindario, pero ni yo sabía hacia donde me dirigía, solo caminaba, fue sorpresa encontrarme este parque y encontrarte a ti también. -

Ambos se encontraban pensando en su mente, los 2 se encontraban perdidos, ninguno sabía en dónde estaban y nadie aparte de ellos sabía que se encontraban ahí. ¿Qué era lo que podían hacer?.

- Oye, ¿qué te parece si buscamos juntos nuestras casas?. No creo poder encontrar la escuela de mi hermano, y supongo que será mejor para nosotros si buscamos nuestras casas. - Le sugirió la castaña, y esperaba una respuesta por parte del ojiazul.

- Me parece bien. Yo soy Alfred F. Jones, ¿cómo te llamas?. - Le preguntó Alfred, pues aun no sabía el nombre de la extraña niña del arbol.

- Me llamo Isabel Fernández Aragón, mucho gusto Alfred. - Isabel le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su nuevo amigo. - ¡Muy bien Alfred, toma mi mano!. - Le dijo la castaña, extendiéndole una mano hacia Alfred.

- De... ¿**de la mano**_?. - _Le cuestionó Alfred

_- _Sí, **de la mano.** Siempre me enseñaron mis papás y mi hermano Antonio que debo caminar por la calle agarrad de la mano de alguno de ellos. Por lo tanto, iremos **de la mano - **Isabel no dejaba de extenderle la mano a Alfred.

- Está bien, **de la mano**. - Alfred le dirigió a Isabel una sonrisa amigable, mientras tomaba su mano.

Con esto, la búsqueda de sus hogares daba inicio.

**_( ≧ヮ≦)_**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como les había dicho, el primer apellido de mi Oc de México es Hernández, pero en este fic se le he cambiado a Fernández, ya sabrán la razón.

Dejen un comentario diciendome que les pareció, o marquen fav o síganlo, no importa, solo ahagnme saber que están ahí.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Y con esto se da un comienzo -Parte 3-

**_Y con esto se da un comienzo_**

**_- Parte 3 -_**

**_-_**¿Dices que tienes un medio hermano y un hermano gemelo?. -

- ¡Sí!. Cuando encontremos nuestras casas tal vez los puedas conocer. -

Isabel y Alfred seguían caminando en las calles sin un rumbo fijo, solo esperaban ver si tenían la suerte de poder encontrar la casa de alguno de ellos. Habían estado caminando durante un buen tiempo, y seguían caminando por las banquetas del vecindario uno al lado del otro. Cuando era necesario, se tomaban de las manos para poder cruzar la calle. Habían seguido de esa forma durante casi 2 horas.

Habían hablado durante un buen rato, platicando cosas acerca de ellos mismos. Alfred le contaba a Isabel como era que había acabado de mudarse hace solo algunas horas, sobre su familia, la ciudad en la que antes vivían y como era su anterior escuela, entre otras cosas. Isabel, por su parte, se dedicaba a escuchar a Alfred, sin añadir a la platica algo sobre ella.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?. - Alfred se mostraba curioso por aquello. Pensaba que si quería hacerse amigo de Isabel, hacerse amigo de aquella extraña niña del árbol, tal vez debería conocerla un poco más.

- ¿Sobre mi?... mmmmm... ¿Cómo de qué cosas te puedo hablar?. - Isabel había parado de caminar, mostrándose pensativa y colocando un dedo sobre su mentón.

- No lo sé, me puedes platicar como es tu familia o sobre tus vecino. -

- Pues... vivimos 4 en mi casa. Mi papá se llama Javier, mi mamá Luz y mi hermano Antonio. -

- Ahora que me doy cuenta.. todos esos son nombres españoles ¿verdad?. - Alfred se había dado cuenta de aquel curioso detalle acerca de la familia de Isabel, y no pudo evitar parecerle curioso.

- Sí, mi papá es de España y mi mamá es de México. -

- Ya veo... ¿pero ambos se mudaron aquí?, ¿en dónde se conocieron?. -

- Lo que me han contado es que antes de que mi papá conociera a mi mamá él estaba casado con otra mujer que se llamaba Carmen, que también era de España, y vivían ahí. Antonio es hijo de mi papá y de su otra mamá, por esa razón él vendría siendo español. - Isabel continuó caminando, a lo que Alfred le siguió el paso.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Carmén?. -

- ... murió. - Isabel se mostraba pensativa al informarle a Alfred aquel dato.

- ¿Murió?. - Se encontraba sorprendido. En si, era algo triste que eso hubiera pasado.

- Sí... me dijeron que Carmen se enfermó, por lo que... -

- Entonces, tu mamá. -

- Mi papá se fue a vivir junto con Antonio a México después de eso. Dice que fue ahí en donde conoció a mi mamá. Ella trabajaba por las tardes como niñera, por lo que mi papá le pidió que cuidara a mi hermano. -

- ¿Y se enamoraron?. -

- Sí. Después de eso se hicieron novios, luego se casaron y me tuvieron. Finalmente nos fuimos a vivir a E.U., por eso estoy aquí. - Isabel mostraba una expresión feliz en el rostro, quizás por el hecho de haber contado la historia de amor de sus padres.¿

- ¿Y tu hermano, cómo es?. -

- El me lleva unos 6 años. El es alegre, optimista y siempre se ve feliz, aun sin razón alguna. Mi papá dice que el es igual de apasionado que el. Además, tiene 2 mejores amigos, y los tres juntos se hacen llamar el "Bad Friends Trio". - La última frase, Isabel la dijo con una pequeña risa, para ella era muy divertidas todas las tonterías que hacían Antonio y sus amigos.

- ¿"Bad Friends Trio"?, ¿cómo es eso?. - Alfred también soltaba una pequeña risita, al igual que Isabel.

- Antonio se hizo amigo de ellos cuando nos mudamos casi inmediatamente. Sus nombres son Francis y Gilbert. -

- ... ¿Uno de ellos se llama Francis?, ¿cómo es el?. -

- Francis es francés, rubio, tiene una melena ondulada, es muy dramático, tiene un pájaro llamado Pierre, le gusta el arte y cocina muy bien. Algunas veces también se autoproclama mi hermano mayor y... - Isabel siguió hablando acerca de Francis, pero Alfred la interrumpió diciendo...

- ¡Me parece que yo lo conozco!, ¡creo que él es mi primo!. - Alfred se paró en frente de ella emocionado por el reciente descubrimiento.

- ¡¿Es enserio?!. ¿Seguro que es el?. -

- Totalmente seguro, ¿hablamos de una persona de 11 años, rubio, cabello ondulado y que habla del amor todo el tiempo?. -

- ¡Entonces sí es el!

- Tal vez nos podamos ver más seguido después de esto. -

- Supongo que sí. -

Isabel siguió platicando durante un buen rato de otros temas. Sobre Gilbert, su escuela, la de Antonio, el trabajo de sus padres, sobre sus primos, etc.

**_( ≧ヮ≦)_**

- Isabel... -

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Alfred?. -

- ¿Crees que ya nos falte poco para encontrar nuestras casas?. -

- ... no lo sé. -

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando hasta este punto del trayecto?, solo Dios sabía. Isabel podía sentir que para esa hora sus padres ya habrían regresado del trabajo y Antonio de la escuela, lo más probable es que ya se hubieran dado cuenta de su ausencia. En cuanto a Alfred... el héroe sabía que se había metido en un problema muy grande al haber salido de su casa sin permiso.

Siguieron caminando, uno al lado del otro, por un rato más. Todo siguió igual por unos momentos, pero de pronto, Alfrd vio como a Isabel se le iluminaba la cara. Isabel, totalmente emocionada, tomó de la muñeca a Alfred y empezó a correr hacia una de las calles.

- ¡Isabel!, ¡¿qué ocurre?!. -Alfred se encontraba agitado, y estaba algo sorprendido por la repentina acción de su amiga.

- ¡Calla, Alfred!, ¡que aquí es!. - Isabel no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención al rubio, y seguía corriendo sin detenerse.

- ¡¿Cómo que aquí es?!, ¿de qué estás hablando?. - El rubio estaba desconcertado, no entendía la situación y trataba de no tropezar debido a la velicidad con la que Isabel lo arrastraba.

- ¡Esta es mi calle!, ¡aquí es en donde vivo yo!. - Isabel detuvo su correr para detenerse enfrente de una casa, aparentemente, era la casa de Isabel.

- ¿Es ense... - Alfred había notado algo... un poco... peculiar, acerca de la casa. Por alguna razón la casa le parecía bastante conocida.

Alfred se le quedó mirando a la casa durante unos segundos más, seguido, rápidamente giró hacia la casa de enfrente.

- No puedo creerlo. -

- ¿Alfred?... ¿Qué fue lo que ocu... - Isabel quizo comentar algo acerca de la extraña actitud que había tomado el americano, pero fue interrumpida por este.

- ¡Esa es mi casa!. - Gritó bastante contento Alfred, mientras apuntaba hacia la casa de enfrente.

Alfred inmediatamente comenzó a correr en dirección hacia su casa.

- ¡¿Cómo?!. - Isabel lo seguía por atrás, igualmente en dirección hacia la casa de enfrente.

Alfred se paró enfrente de la casa para poder observarla mejor. En el portal se podía ver a Alice sentada en una silla de jardín muy preocupada y a un Matthew en su regazo, a Daniel haciendo una llamada por teléfono y a Arthur con la vista perdida en la calle, acompañado por una mirada de preocupación. Pero no estaban solos, por lo que Alfred podía observar, también estaban con ellos su primo Francis sentado en las escaleras de enfrente de la casa y a sus tíos Bernard y Francine tratando de tranquilizar a Alice. También se dio cuenta de que Francis estaba sentado en las escaleras junto con otra persona de casi su misma edad de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, un personaje bastante curioso a decir verdad.

A Alfred se le ocurrió gritar algo para poder llamar la atención de todos, pero Arthur le ganó en esa acción.

- ¡A... ¡¿Alfred?!. - Arthur corrió hacia donde Alfred se encontraba, junto con Francis.

- Ah! Alfeed, no vuelvas a hacer eso. - Francis por su parte lloraba dramáticamente mientras mordía un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo. El albino se acercaba junto a él, mirando curioso al pequeño rubio.

- ¡Hijo!, gracias a Dios que estás bien.¿No te lastimaste o algo?, ¿en dónde estabas?. - Alice se había levantado de su lugar para poder ir a abrazar a Alfred.

- No me pasó nada mamá... te lo juro. -

- ¡Alfred!, ¡no se te vuelva a ocurrir hacernos eso!, ¡casi nos das un infarto a tu madre y a mí!, ¿por qué te fuiste sin avisarnos?. - Daniel había colgado su teléfono, y junto con Matthew se aproximaba al recién llegado héroe.

Al parecer, Matthew, después de que Alfred se fuera fue a tratar de decirles a Daniel, a Alice y a Arthur que Alfred se había ido hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero... parece que la familia no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Matthew. Mucho tiempo después, cuando por fin consiguió su atención y avisarles lo que ocurrió, todos comenzaron a tratar de encontrar a Alfred, hasta la familia Bonnefoy y el recién llegado Gilbert.

- Bueno... fui a conocer un poco más la ciudad... pero... me perdí. Llegué a un parque y conocí a... - Alfred quería terminar la frase, la futura aludida lo interrumpió, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, especialmente de un par.

- ¡¿Gilbert?!, ¡¿Francis?!. -

**_( ≧ヮ≦)_**


End file.
